gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Contest:2k12-Apr-23: Fruit Salad
| winner = See below | entry = See winners section | available = CrosStitch}} Fruit Salad is the second contest announced for CrosStitch. Promo Welcome to the second CrosStitch contest! Spring is in the air, and Summer is on the horizon so the theme this time should reflect that. Let us create some items that are inspired by fruit-- one fruit or a variety of fruits, common fruits or rare fruits, and lots of color! We can work together to create some delicious items. Contest info - Each submission requires an entry fee of 10,000 Gold. - One grand prize winner will get their submission made into a Gaia item, plus 20,000 Gaia Gold (double their entry fee). Of course, they'll get every variation of their item for free, too. - Contest ends on May 7, 2012 at 11:59 PM Pacific Time. Announcements NPC Stein |content1 = Well, now that our very first CrosStitch contest has wrapped up, I suppose it's time for a new one, yes? I may look like an abomination to you, but at heart I'm just a simple fellow who enjoys devouring sweet, delicious flesh... of fresh fruit. As spring warms up, some of my favorite sweets come into season: pineapples, mangoes, and soon even cherries. How stitch-poppingly delicious. To honor nature's juicy bounty, our next CrosStitch contest will be fruit-themed. Send us your finest and fruitiest entries... if your sketch is the sweetest, Gaia's artists might just make it into a new item. For the full details, visit the CrosStitch contest page: Visit the Contest Page |date2 = Tue Jun 19, 2012 4:42 pm |title2 = |content2 = It is indeed that time again-- I've just stocked my shop with several new fashions designed by you! The last contest had a "Fruit Salad" theme, which is entirely fitting as the winning designs look absolutely scrumptious. Have a look: It's times like this I wish I were able to eat more fruit, but alas, I'm an extremely sloppy eater and getting sugary juice on my clothes and in my stitches is most unpleasant. Anyhow, some sketches from the winning designs can be found at the bottom of this announcement. It was quite difficult, as you might imagine, to choose winners from the sea of lovely designs. You can learn a little more about the winning designs and the designers behind them over at the winners page, and be sure to come try and buy them at CrosStitch! And of course, it goes without saying that a new contest will be announced quite soon. I hope to see you talented designers participate once again! Visit CrosStitch!}} Winners The winners were announced on June 20, 2012. 10 new item sets were added to the Gaia shops. * "Dress" Dream designed by adorabah * Banana Split Vest designed by Portable Sushi * Banquet of Fools Bolero designed by OpaniFare * Creamy Smoothie Hoodie designed by Bunnie-Muii * Fruity Apron designed by hundurr * Fruity Boots designed by Lishi-Chan * Peach Butt Bloomers designed by `Cid * Peach Fuku designed by MOMOTARO-CHAN * Polka Dotty Bow designed by snowmiddy * Smoothie Knit Cap designed by Lishi-Chan The items are available for purchase in the CrosStitch. Gallery External links (Note: Page Disabled commonly happens with completed contests) * Gaia Contest: Fruit Salad Fruit Salad